Fire Weds Earth
by Kerriss-Singer-of-Light
Summary: A few extra chapters that take place after the events of A Great Team. Zuko and Toph's wedding, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Weds Earth Chapter One

_A/N: Hey gang, sorry it's been quite a while since I've posted anything, but here it is at long last! A few fluffy extra chapters that take place after the events of A Great Team. I do not own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon. Thanks for your patience and support, my lovely readers! I look forward to writing for you again!_

* * *

"Toph?" Katara was knocking on her chamber door. "Do you need help getting into your dress?"

Toph sighed, casting her bending sight towards the closet where her wedding gown hung. It was huge and she knew it would be heavy and oppressively hot to wear in the late spring weather.

It had taken more than three months for the Ministers of International Relations to sort out the politics of a marriage between Firelord and Earth Kingdom noble and a full year more for the ceremony itself to be planned and executed, but finally the day was at hand.

Toph had grudgingly agreed that wearing a dress on this occasion was necessary but had tried her best to make sure that it wasn't going to be too ornate and heavy. Zuko privately agreed that a simple ceremony would be more their style, but the couple had been overruled by tradition.

She hadn't had much time to spend with Zuko recently; he had been busy with his Ministers for Public Interest and International Relations composing statements, reassuring the Water Tribes that he would not be playing favorites despite his wife's nation, and planning excursions into the countryside so the people could meet their new Fire Lady, not to mention trying to run the Fire Nation.

Iroh helped however he could, and Zuko had asked him to act as father of the groom. Aang normally would have been asked to act as best man but since he was to perform the ceremony (a compromise between nations), Sokka happily stepped in. Toph had taken him aside and informed him that under no circumstances was cactus juice to be allowed at the bachelor party. She smiled at the memory of his blustering claims of innocence.

Katara knocked again. "Toph? Are you in there?"

Jerked out of her reverie, Toph called: "Come in!"

Katara, in her role as matron of honor had handled a lot of the negotiations about the wedding gown and finally managed to get Madam Wang (the Bird Lady tailor) to agree to craft the gown out of the same lightweight material that Toph had worn to Zuko's eighteenth birthday. Now she bustled into the room, followed by Rema and an army of maids and ladies.

Toph submitted to their ministrations with a sigh. The wedding gown (she had taken to calling it 'The Gift Wrapping') was in kimono style and had twelve underlayers. She would need help to get into the ornate garment. The outer layer (she was told) was white embroidered with red and gold and the inner layers were in the colors of the elements. Her obi took three ladies to tie it properly and her headdress must have weighed 20 lbs, despite Katara's best efforts.

All in all, Toph felt sluggish and heavy in it and thought longingly of getting married in her sparring clothes. She rustled when she walked and she could feel the weight of it dragging. The only upside to the outfit in her opinion was the fact that her sandals-traditionally made of wood- were instead made of stone so she could see, and also use her bending to help her carry the weight of the dress.

After what felt like a million years of fussing, tweaking, pulling, straightening and adorning she was pronounced ready and she began the procession to the royal palanquin. Katara walked half a pace behind her in her own far too heavy kimono and joked with her quietly, describing the ridiculously over the top decorations and outfits they passed.

It was a strangely surreal feeling to be getting married at last after all the time and planning, especially surrounded as she was by rigid ceremony. It didn't feel like herself at all.

The palanquin ride was slow and stuffy, but Katara was there commiserating, so it wasn't too bad. When they arrived outside the Fire Temple, they were greeted by roaring crowds and Toph found herself a bit disoriented by all the noise and bodies.

Katara's gentle nudge on her elbow helped steer and reorient her and she entered the Fire Temple to begin the long walk down the aisle towards where Aang, Zuko and Sokka were waiting.

They passed through the hordes of dignitaries on each side to the sound of a biwa and drums. Toph could make out Zuko now and in a rush she remembered why she was there. This was the man she wanted to spend her life with. She could feel his excitement and nerves that mirrored hers. His heart pounded and he held himself stiff and still. She smiled at him, knowing he was watching her approach.

She climbed the steps up to the altar and took Zuko's offered hand. Aang gave a soft "Hey Toph, you look great." Too quietly for the guests to hear. She smiled.

"Hey guys, ready to do this wedding thing?" Her voice was just as soft and Zuko squeezed her hand.

"Ready if you are."

She nodded and Aang began the ceremony. "Honoured guests, today we celebrate the union of not only a Firelord and Lady, but two great nations. Let this day be remembered as a day of peace and unity." He gestured to Zuko, "This man is Fire." Then he swept his arm towards Toph, "and this woman is Earth. Step forward Fire and Earth and make your vows."

Toph and Zuko stepped towards him, still holding hands and turned to each other. Zuko spoke first, reciting their practiced vows.

"I am Fire, emotion, life. I swear to be warmth, passion and life to you. I will warm our house, be true to you and Father your children. From this day forward." His clear vice carried throughout the assembly but there was a soft undertone and Toph knew he was looking at her. She smiled at him before speaking up herself.

"I am Earth, fortitude, life. I swear to be strength, longevity and life to you. I will build our house, be true to you and bear your children. From this day forward." A joyful tear leaked out of her eye and Zuko brushed it away gently before Aang raised both his arms.

"The house will be built, the hearth kindled." He nodded at them. There on the altar was a pile of stones which Toph bent into a hearth of sorts and then Zuko bent a flame into it. Aang handed them each a small cup. "Lilies grow from the Earth and are nurtured by the sun's Fire. Drink of them to seal your union."

As Toph raised the cup of Fire Lily Wine to her lips, she thought back to the dance at Zuko's birthday, two years ago now, 'Two Lilies Meet in a Field.' 'It's funny,' she thought. 'If it weren't for that dance, we might not be here now.' She drank the firey wine, letting it burn her throat, feeling Zuko do the same and then she handed her cup back to Aang who spread his arms wide.

"Fire, Earth, today you are One. Lord Zuko, you may kiss your bride." Cheers erupted around them as Zuko took her other hand and kissed her.

Then the Fire Sages stepped forwards and crowned her Fire Lady, but Toph was in another world, kneeling and reciting her lines automatically as she thought about her marriage. They had done it. They were husband and wife now.

She barely heard the cheers as she stood again and Zuko took her hand once more to lead her out of the temple. She smiled and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I love you Mr. Melon Lord."

He chuckled, "I love you too Mrs. Sparky."

* * *

After the ceremony and feast, Toph had gone back to her chamber separately to prepare for the wedding night. Rema was helping her let down her hair and change into a robe, before she was to go to the wedding bed and Zuko. Toph's stomach churned with nerves and excitement.

Her mother had taken her aside one day and awkwardly explained everything about the wedding night, warning her that it would likely hurt, but assuring her that the pain was temporary and would be quickly replaced with pleasure. Her mother had also told her of remedies to prevent unwanted pregnancy and advised her on various ways of pleasing both herself and her new husband. Toph had thought that she would die of embarrassment at the time, but now she was secretly glad for her mother's words in her mind.

Rema finished removing the hairpins and began gently brushing out her long dark hair. Toph's mouth was dry and she took a sip of wine. Seeming to sense her unease, Rema squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. "He will be gentle My Lady." Rema's voice was soft, comforting.

Toph swallowed hard. "I know he will. It's just a bit…" She trailed off.

"Scary, isn't it?" Rema finished for her. "I was afraid my first time too, but I promise you'll be all right. The intimacy shared with a lover or spouse is deeper than you could ever imagine and the pleasure and joy you feel at his touch will make the pain seem insignificant."

Toph nodded silently, her smile faint, before another thought struck her. "…I am not ready for children yet Rema. My mother spoke of some herbs…"

"Of course My Lady. I prepared a draught for you just in case." Rema's hands left her hair and Toph heard her move across the room, then return, placing a goblet on the vanity. "They are bitter My Lady, so I have mixed them with honeyed wine. You can drink them now, they will last."

Toph nodded again, seizing the goblet and downing its contents.

A few minutes later, she was padding through the private corridor leading to Zuko's room, Rema a pace behind her. Approaching the door she hesitated for a second, then pushed open the door.

Zuko was standing shirtless by the window, but even from this distance, she could feel his heart pounding. At least he was as nervous as she. Feeling one last shoulder squeeze and blessing for luck from Rema, she stepped into the room. Zuko turned but waited for her to approach him.

"Feels a little odd doesn't it?" He asked with a quiet chuckle. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and shyly took his hand. They stood quietly for a moment, hearts pounding, thoughts racing. Finally, she stepped close and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Hesitant at first, his arms soon circled her waist, pulling her against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was sweet but deepened in intensity until Zuko pulled back and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

_A/N: Heeheehee, warm fuzzies! ^^ Look forward to another chapter soon! Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Weds Earth Extra Chapter Two

_A/N: Hey gang, sorry for the delay. Here's the second oneshot/extra chapter following the events of A Great Team. Thanks for your patience and encouragement, you guys are great! As always, I do not own ATLA, it is the property of Bryke and Nickelodeon._

* * *

It was early Spring two years later when Toph began feeling ill in the mornings. After a week of being unable to hold her breakfast (or lunch for that matter), Zuko had finally forced her to see a healer, convinced that she was sick. Toph had a different suspicion, which was confirmed when the cheerful woman had informed her that she was eight weeks pregnant.

Terrified and joyous, she had run to find Zuko, sending his steward to interrupt his morning meeting. Certain of an emergency, Zuko had rushed to her side immediately. When he learned the happy news he was overjoyed, kissing her and spinning her around until she told him she was going to barf. Then he put her down but he never stopped smiling. Uncle and the gang were informed at once, although the councilmen advised against a public announcement until it was more certain to be a successful pregnancy.

The whole palace launched into preparations for a new heir and Zuko and Toph spent as much time as they could making plans and soothing each other's fears. Toph worried that she wouldn't be a good mother because she wasn't much of a kid person. Zuko worried that he would become like his father. Together they voiced their concerns and argued over parenting techniques.

Time passed and Toph was able to eat without feeling nauseated, but soon other changes occurred. Her center of balance shifted, putting a strain on her bending, which made her grumpy. Zuko braved her temper by refusing to allow her to spar anymore, although she insisted on being allowed to join him for his morning exercises to stretch and lightly work out.

More time passed and her belly became quite large, her small frame seeming to accentuate its size in comparison. Zuko privately thought that she looked like a cute little troll, round as she was, but he knew better than to say so since her moods could be quite erratic by that point.

Toph needed more assistance to function normally and this made her feel helpless, a hated feeling. Zuko lent aid as often as he could and reminded her that it wasn't Toph who needed the help, but their unborn child. She knew she was being humored, but let it slide. Zuko was unfailingly attentive and supportive and despite her raging hormones, she knew it wasn't his fault that she needed the help.

The due date approached and the palace frenzy intensified. The gang showed up to lend physical and moral support, although Sokka and Suki brought their one-year-old twins, which didn't help much. It was nice having them there though, even though Toph thought that if she had to hear Katara speculating on gender or squealing over baby clothes one more time, heads would roll.

The expected day came and passed without a birth, Zuko growing steadily edgier as each day ended. He worried and fretted and drove everyone crazy until Toph begged Aang to take him somewhere for a day.

Finally, on the 9th of October, Toph felt it. She had been feeding the turtle-ducks, trying to get some peace and quiet, when she felt a surge of hyper energy move through her. Puzzled, she paused for a minute, bread in hand, trying to figure out what she was feeling. Then all at once a stabbing pain ripped through her abdomen.

Wincing and breathing through the pain, she crawled towards the nearest doorway, calling for help. Within minutes, she was being carried to the birthing chamber, trying not to cry as wave after wave of contractions washed over her.

Katara had been summoned and she walked briskly beside Toph's palanquin, holding her hand and telling her what to expect. Toph jerked in surprise as she felt a burst of liquid down her legs and the speed was quickened.

As they reached the birthing chamber, Zuko showed up panting, obviously having run from whatever he was doing to be by her side. She gripped his hand tightly before being carried into the room where Zuko was politely but firmly asked to leave so he wouldn't be in the way. Clearly torn, he had kissed her and told her he loved her and that she would be fine, before being ushered out. It had sounded more like a plea, but Toph had other things to think about now.

* * *

Zuko had been signing papers when the word of Toph's labor reached him. Leaping up, he rushed out of the room, almost knocking over his inkwell. A thousand thoughts galloped through his mind as he sped down the corridors and through various passages. 'It'll be all right. It'll be all right.' He repeated to himself as he rounded the last corner.

There she was, great with child, being carried into the birthing chamber. She looked so tiny somehow, despite the belly, her face scrunched and white with pain.

He knew fear then.

He wanted so much to make it all go away, to protect her from everything. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed it fiercely.

As she was helped onto the birthing stool, the midwives asked him to leave, assuring him that Toph would be under the best of care.

He stared at them incredulously. Couldn't they see that he needed to be there to save his wife from all harm? But they persisted and finally he caved, kissing Toph and reminding her that he loved her and that she would be fine. Agni, he prayed she would!

Uncle met him outside the door, enfolding him in a hug. "It will be alright, Nephew. Toph is strong and Katara is with her. I am sure that very soon, we shall be celebrating a safe delivery."

But Zuko was numbly disconsolate. He had lost virtually all of his family to death, exile or madness and the thought of losing his beloved Toph or their unborn child as well paralyzed him. Unable to move from his post by the door, he sat until Uncle requested that some cushions and tea be brought.

Aang and Sokka showed up minutes later, Sokka and Uncle promising that they too had waited outside during their wives' deliveries and recounting how they had felt. Zuko managed to smile wanly at that and eventually a lackluster game of Pai Sho was started up to pass the time.

Nobody said much and Zuko winced at every cry of pain that could be heard from within. Many pots of tea were emptied and many games of Pai Sho won by Uncle, and still they sat, Zuko in wretched uncertainty and the others in brotherly solidarity.

The sun sank and the stars came out. Food was brought and they picked at it. Aang and Uncle took turns telling stories of ancient times. More tea was drunk and even some Fire Whiskey. Sokka told jokes that Uncle laughed at and Aang did bending tricks. Still they sat.

* * *

Sokka snored gently, Aang nodded his head onto his chest, and Uncle hummed softly. The sky began to lighten and Zuko felt the pull of the sun's power. The others finally stirred and breakfast was brought.

They were trying to convince Zuko that a morning bending practice might help him relax when a baby's cry was heard from within. Everyone straightened up and Zuko leapt to his feet, swaying slightly from fatigue.

It seemed like millennia before the door opened and a tired but happy-looking Katara poked her head out. "You can come in now Zuko." She smiled, "Everything's fine."

Letting out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding Zuko stepped into the room, uncertain of what he'd find. The others hung back respectfully.

What he found was an exhausted and much smaller looking Toph holding a bundle.

She raised her head towards him, beaming. "Sparky look. It's a baby us." There was awe in her voice.

He rushed over to her then, kissing her and sitting down beside her. Inside the bundle was a tiny, red-faced, squidgy-looking humanoid and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"It's a girl." He said in a reverent tone, tears rolling down his cheeks. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

Toph grinned, exhausted. "Yup, now you get two of us."

He laughed back in joy. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, but if you drop her you're dead. I worked hard to make this baby." She growled in a mock threatening tone.

His smile softened and he stroked his wife's hair. "I know you did Melon. You did a great job." Gingerly he took the baby into his arms and stared down at her, eyes filled with love. "Aki." He said softly, giving her the name they had decided upon for a girl. "Welcome."

She squirmed and smiled in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, the feels! ^^ I just love Zuko as a daddy and I think Toph will be an awesome mom too! Thanks for reading! I love you all! Hopefully the next oneshot won't be too long in coming. :)_


End file.
